


Open Window

by makethestorylast



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Bill is honestly such a great dad wow wow, F/F, Fluff, I am soft for these lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makethestorylast/pseuds/makethestorylast
Summary: Alice comes in from Clivesdale late one night, and Deb can't wait to see her.Prompt: "Do you have any idea what time it is?"Requested by fandomgirl517517 on Tumblr
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Open Window

**Author's Note:**

> CW // None

_ It is a universal constant that trees are exponentially harder to climb when you’re trying not to get caught. _

That’s what Deb thought, anyway, as she shifted her weight into her right foot, steadying herself on a thick branch near the trunk. But if she was going to make it any closer to the window, she’d have to brave the thinner, less stable branches that stretched out. So she scanned the tree, looking for a branch she could be reasonably sure wouldn’t collapse under her weight, and started moving toward the window.

Thankfully, when she finally got a grip of the ledge, it was already propped open. She squeezed through, just barely fitting through the half-open window, and slammed into the carpet with a groan. She flipped over and saw Alice look up from her phone with a bemused smile.

“You okay there?”

“Oh, shut up.” Deb grabbed the windowsill and dragged herself up, sitting on the bed next to Alice. She rested her head on Deb’s shoulder, and Deb wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. Neither of them wanted to break the silence, so Deb watched as Alice continued to scroll through her Instagram feed. At least, she pretended to watch. Instead, she stared at Alice, taking in the way her phone screen illuminated her face, watching her eyes light up when she sees a friend’s picture, imagining how soft her lips would be if she kissed her…

Alice glanced up and caught her eye. Deb turned away to hide her blush—she had a reputation to uphold, after all—but Alice pulled her face back around and pecked her on the cheek.

“You’re going soft, babe.”

“What? Me? Never…” She leaned in and met Alice’s lips. They were as soft as she imagined.

They shifted to face each other, Deb’s hands on Alice’s shoulders, Alice’s arms around Deb’s torso, pulling each other as close as possible. When they finally pulled away to breathe, foreheads still touching, Alice laughed.

“God, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Ally.” Deb leaned in for another kiss, and then another, and then one more after that. Then she laid back on the bed, pulling Alice down to rest on her shoulder, arms still wrapped around her. Not long after, she heard Alice’s breathing even out. Deb shook her gently, but she didn’t stir.

_ Shit. _

As much as she loved Alice—and she really did!—Bill would kill her if he found out she snuck in. She tried to shift Alice off gently, but she made a quiet noise and pulled her closer, tightening her grip. Deb groaned and started pulling Alice’s arms away, praying that she didn’t wake up.

But she didn’t work fast enough. Alice’s door creaked open and light from the hallway flooded in.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Bill whispered. He didn’t sound angry, which was good, but he looked pissed. Not good.

Deb decided it was in her best interests to be honest. “Sorry, Mr. Fletcher, but I really missed her, and she texted me to tell me she got in safe just a bit ago, and I just… I really wanted to see her. I’m sorry, I’ll go now.”

She pulled one of Alice’s arms away, but she stirred again, moving her arm back and mumbling a quiet “Stay.”

Bill’s eyes softened. He put his hand on the doorknob and sighed.

“If Alice asks, I didn’t see anything,” he murmured. “But Deborah? Next time, please, just call. I’d be happy to let you in.” He started to pull the door closed. “Good night.”

_ Oh. Wow. _

“Thank you, Mr. Fletcher. Good night.”

The door closed with a click. Alice cuddled closer, pressing her face into Deb’s shoulder with a content hum. Deb wrapped her arms around Alice a bit tighter and let herself drift off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to drop a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! <3
> 
> Tumblr: makethestorylast  
> Instagram: makethestorylast


End file.
